Sonic in The Land Before Time
by Tyrone Tyson
Summary: Sonic read a book about dinosaurs and he wondered what they were like. With the help of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic goes back into the past and he makes friends with Littlefoot and the others. He promises to help them find the Great Valley.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Time of Dinosaurs**

A little brown, longneck Littlefoot was searching for his mother in a storm. He finally found her lying on a rock. She was sorely wounded from the sharptooth attack. His mother tried to stand but the wound proved too much for her.

"Dear sweet Littlefoot, do you remember the way to the Great Valley?"said Littlefoot's mother.

Littlefoot sniffled "I guess so, but why do I have to know? You're going to be with me."

"I'll be with you, even if you can't see me" said Littlefoot's mother.

"What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you" said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, let your heart guide you. It whispers. So listen closely" whispered Littlefoot's mother

Those were her last words before she passed away.

" Mother? Mother?!" cried Littlefoot.

 _Present Time in Mobius…_

A blue hedgehog was speeding through the land. He wore red sneakers and white gloves. It was Sonic, the world's fastest hedgehog. "Yahoo!" shouted Sonic as he sped through the hills. He was going to meet up with his 2-tailed friend Tails at his house. Sonic had a thought about the dinosaurs ever since he read one of Tails' books about dinosaurs and wondered what they are like.

"Hey Tails!" said Sonic as he arrived at Tails' house.

"Hey Sonic, what's going on?" said Tails.

"Well…" started Sonic, "I wonder what it would be like to see the dinosaurs."

Tails looked at Sonic in question," You want to see the dinosaurs?" asked Tails.

"Yeah," answered Sonic, "Do you ever wonder what the dinosaurs were like?"

"Well, I don't study things that are extinct" said Tails.

"I know, but I wonder how dinosaurs lived and how they survived back then," said Sonic.

The blue hedgehog thought for a moment, then he had an idea. " Is it possible to travel back into the past to the time of dinosaurs?" asked Sonic.

"Well, with the Chaos Emeralds, it would be possible," answered Tails.

"Can you make a time machine to take us there?" asked Sonic.

Tails smiled,"No problem Sonic, I'll start working on it," said Tails.

In a few hours the 2-tailed fox started working on the machine. When he was finished, the machine was a platform with a large ring that serves for the portal to appear.

Sonic smiled at the machine Tails had made."Good Job, Tails" said Sonic.

"Thanks but we'll need 3 chaos emeralds for it to work" said Tails. "I found 2 of them but we need one more".

"Not to worry Tails" said Sonic. He reached behind his back and pulled out a blue emerald. The ones Tails had were a red one and a gray one.

"Alright now we have enough to make the machine work" said Tails. "But before you go, do you know the types of dinosaurs?"

"Well…sort of" said Sonic "But where's the fun if I know everything about the dinosaurs?"

"Still" said Tails. "You should know the basic things about them and what types there are".

" I guess it wouldn't hurt to know a few things" sighed Sonic.

Tails walked to one of the bookshelves and took out a book that explains about the dinosaurs. He flipped through a few pages and stopped at a page with a picture of a Brontosaurus.

"The Brontosaurus was a long necked dinosaur. It used its long neck to reach the tops of trees to eat green leaves, so hence the nickname 'Longneck'" explained Tails. Sonic listened as Tails flipped to the next page with a Triceratops image."The Triceratops had 3 sharp horns, 1 on the nose and 2 on the forehead. Their heads are like battering rams so they're very strong."

"So, they're called 'Three-horns' right?" asked Sonic.

"Yep" said Tails.

"Do Three-horns get dizzy from ramming things?"asked Sonic.

"Nope, their heads are made to withstand the impact, so they can charge through the toughest rocks" said Tails. The yellow fox turned the page. The next one had the image of a Saurolophus. "Now this dinosaur resembles a duck like creature" explained Tails.

"What were these things nicknamed? Duck beak?" laughed Sonic as he looked at the picture.

"Actually they were nicknamed Bigmouths or Swimmers" said Tails.

Sonic laughed. "Why called Bigmouth? Because they talked too much?"

Tails giggled. "No, their mouths were a bit larger, so they could eat a big mouthful of plants".

"So why are they also called Swimmers? I don't see webbed feet." puzzled Sonic.

"Well, they use their tails and feet to swim," said Tails. "They swim much faster than other dinosaurs". Tails turned the page. The next page was a Pteranodon."The Pteranodons, or Pterodactyl, were bird like dinosaurs, but unlike birds their wings were made of leather and not feathers. They ate berries and sometimes leaves" explained Tails.

"Hmm, interesting," said Sonic. "I did read how they are like birds because they make nests in trees or high places. I'm going to guess that they're called 'Flyers'".

Tails smiled and said "yep, that's right". Tails turned a few pages until he got to the page with a Stegosaurus image. "The Stegosaurus had kite-shaped plates from the neck to the tail. Their tails have 2 pairs of spikes for protection. They ate a lot of plants. Sometimes more than other plant eaters".

"So they are called 'Spike tails', right?" said Sonic.

"That's right" said Tails.

Sonic thought for a moment. "I read that Longnecks eat a lot of plants also to sustain their weight. But I wonder, why do Stegosaurs have weird plates on their backs?" asked Sonic.

"Well, the plates are connected to their spines and the plates helped the Stegosaur to sustain its body temperature" answered Tails.

"It's amazing how Dinosaurs lived long before we did and how they were bigger than other animals" said Sonic.

Sonic then decided he learned enough. "Well, let's get the machine working Tails. I believe I get the idea about the basic types of dinosaurs".

"Wait Sonic" said Tails. "I think you should know about one other dinosaur. The ones I read were all herbivores. This one is a carnivore and a dangerous dinosaur".

Sonic sighed and said "alright".

Tails flipped over some pages and stopped at a page with a Tyrannosaurus Rex image. "The Tyrannosaurus Rex, or T-Rex, was a mean and terrible dinosaur. It was very tall and very sharp teeth" read Tails.

" Wow,I wonder why they have those 2 little arms for?" said Sonic.

"Who knows? Some say the 2 arms were used to help them stand up when they fell down" said Tails.

"So these guys ate other dinosaurs" said Sonic.

"Yeah, but they ate almost any dinosaur, young or adult" said Tails.

Sonic's eyes went wide."You mean they ate the babies too?!" Tails nodded.

Sonic frowned "Man, these guys should be nicknamed 'Big Bully'".

Tails had a sad expression and said "yeah I can't agree more but they're actually nicknamed 'Sharptooth'".

Sonic walked to the machine. "Well, start it up Tails" said Sonic.

"Alright" said Tails. He walked to the machine and pressed a few buttons. The machine surged with electricity and, within seconds, a blue circular portal appeared. Sonic got into a racing pose.

"You wanna come along?" asked Sonic.

"No, I'll stay to work on the portal. Otherwise, you'll be stuck in the past." said Tails.

"Okay" said Sonic.

Sonic was about to race into the portal but Tails stopped him.

"Wait Sonic" said Tails.

"What? Did I forget something?" asked Sonic.

"Dinosaurs aren't as smart as the people of today, so they probably won't know what a hedgehog is" said Tails. "You'll have to come up with your own nickname. I think they would mistake you for a Spiketail".

Sonic scratched his head and thought for a moment. He thought of a name.

"How about 'Runner'?" asked Sonic.

"Well, that could work because of your speed" answered Tails.

"Alright, I'll be back before you know it" said Sonic.

"Good Luck Sonic!" said Tails.

Sonic ran into the portal and he vanished. Sonic went through a tunnel of many colors before facing a bright white light. Then his vision cleared.

 _In the Past…_

"Whoaaaaaaaa" yelled Sonic as he landed on rocky ground. Sonic blinked his eyes and looked around. He was in some barren place. He walked around. He saw no plant life anywhere. He walked around some more. He saw a deep ravine and a high cliff.

"Am I in the right place?" said Sonic.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hoped you liked it. There will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

Sonic looked around the ravine and the environment. He then runs up a cliff to get a better look around. Once at the top, he looked left and right but he couldn't see any dinosaurs. He then jumped back down.

"Is this really the time of the dinosaurs? How far did I go into the past?" said Sonic. He sees that the land was altered. Some things looked uneven.

"I did read that there were natural disasters like earthquakes and volcanoes in the dinosaurs' time. Maybe a big earthquake happened here." said Sonic. Then Sonic hears a faint sound. He tilted his head to listen carefully. Sonic walked toward the sound. It grew louder. It sounded like…somebody crying. Sonic walked closer and looked to his right. He saw a young brontosaurus. He was brown and tan colored. The little longneck seemed to be carrying a star shaped leaf. He looked very sad. Sonic had a look of sympathy on his face then he smiled, and walked to the young longneck who was Littlefoot.

"Hey little guy" said Sonic.

Littlefoot turned his head to look at Sonic. His sad expression turned into fear. Littlefoot crouched down and covered his head while shaking.

Sonic looked surprised and said "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you".

Littlefoot moved his arms away to look at Sonic.

"Who…Who are you?" said Littlefoot.

Sonic smiled and said "I'm Sonic. Who are you?"

Littlefoot was still scared but he answered "I-I-I'm Littlefoot. What are you?"

Sonic remembered his nickname and said "I'm a Runner".

Littlefoot looked at him curiously. "You look like a strange Spiketail".

Sonic chuckled and said "well, some may mistake me for a Spiketail but I'm actually a Runner."

Littlefoot started to cheer up. He believed that Sonic meant him no harm. He stood back up on his legs.

"So, you run fast?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yep. Very fast. Watch this." said Sonic. He ran from where he was standing to a few feet away from Littlefoot and zoomed right back to where he was standing before in just a few seconds. Littlefoot blinked 2 times. It was like as if Sonic didn't even move. It looked like he flew but Sonic did use feet.

"Wow! You are very fast" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"Thanks" said Sonic.

"I never saw anyone be THAT fast" said Littlefoot.

Sonic laughed a little then smiled and said "So, why were you crying?"

Littlefoot looked at the ground and said "I lost my mother".

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Oh… well, I can help you find your mother" said Sonic.

"No, I mean she's gone" said Littlefoot. He sniffled and shed a tear.

Sonic's eyes went wide and replied "Oh…" Sonic had a look of sympathy on his face. He looked at the ground then back at Littlefoot.

"What happened to her?" asked Sonic.

Littlefoot sniffed again. "It was a Sharptooth. My mother protected me but the sharptooth hurt her badly".

Sonic frowned and looked at the ground. " _They really should be called Big Bullies"_ thought Sonic. He looked at Littlefoot.

"I'm sorry to hear that Littlefoot. So, what's with the leaf?" said Sonic.

Littlefoot lifted his head to look at Sonic and said "My mother gave it to me. It's called a Tree Star".

"Oh" replied Sonic. _"So that's why he is carrying it with him. It's all he has left of his mother"_ thought Sonic.

Sonic crossed his arms and said "So why are you here all by yourself?"

"My mother told me about the Great Valley and how to find it" said Littlefoot.

Sonic was confused. "Great Valley? What's the Great Valley?"

"It's a land that still has leaves and fresh water. My mother told me the herds were going there. I have to find my grandparents".

"So what happened here?" asked Sonic.

"Well…" started Littlefoot, "the land has changed and the leaves were disappearing. A great earthshake happened and I was separated from my grandparents.

" _I was right. It was an earthquake but they call it earthshake"_ thought Sonic.

Littlefoot remembers that Rooter, the Clubtail, comforted him about his mother.

Then Sonic smiled and said "Well, let's go find the Great Valley."

Littlefoot looked surprised and said "You want to come with me?"

"Yeah. I'll help you find the Great Valley and your grandparents" said Sonic.

Littlefoot smiled. "Thanks Sonic!" said Littlefoot.

"No problem. I'll even take care of any Sharptooth that comes our way" said Sonic.

"You mean you're not afraid of Sharptooth?" said Littlefoot.

"Nope. I'm not afraid of any old Sharptooth. I'm not afraid of anything." said Sonic with pride. _"Though I am a little scared of deep water, but that doesn't matter"_ thought Sonic.

Sonic spoke again. "I'll protect you from the sharptooth".

Littlefoot smiled and said "Thanks."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sonic.

Littlefoot and Sonic walked together through the land.

"Do you remember the way your mother told you?" asked Sonic as they walked.

"Well…" started Littlefoot. "She told me to follow the Bright Circle, past the great rock that looks like a longneck, and past the mountains that burn."

"Well, lead the way Littlefoot" said Sonic.

They walked for a few yards.

" _So they call the Sun the Bright Circle. We are going to find some longneck statue and go past volcanoes. This might be a fun adventure after all"_ thought Sonic.

After they walked for some time, Littlefoot spotted something. It was a young Three-Horn. She was yellow and tan colored.

"Cera!" yelled Littlefoot. He started running to meet up with her. She was near the ravine. _"Cera_ , _huh"_ thought Sonic as he walked to catch up with Littlefoot.

"Cera, hello" said Littlefoot.

Cera didn't look happy to see Littlefoot. "What do you want?" said Cera.

Littlefoot laughed a little and said "nothing". Cera looked at Sonic. "Who and what are you?" said Cera. She wasn't afraid like Littlefoot was, but Sonic didn't like her attitude.

"I'm Sonic and I'm a Runner" said Sonic.

Cera looked at Sonic and frowned. "You look like some strange Spiketail."

Sonic sighed and said "Well I'm not a Spiketail."

"So where are you going?" asked Littlefoot.

"I'm going to find my own kind. They're on the other side." said Cera.

"Well, I've looked all over here. You can't climb up the other side" said Littlefoot.

"Maybe YOU can't" snapped Cera. Sonic frowned at Cera. She started climbing down the ravine.

"Wait, me and Sonic are going to the Great Valley. We could…uh…help each other" said Littlefoot.

Cera screamed a little as she slid on a slope but regained her balance. "A Three-Horn… (grunt) does not need help from a weird Spiketail and a Longneck" said Cera. She then kicks some pebbles at Littlefoot with her back leg. Sonic frowned at Cera. _"What's her problem?"_ thought Sonic. Suddenly, Cera slid all the way down the slope into the ravine, screaming as she did.

"Hey, you okay?" yelled Sonic as Cera met the bottom of the ravine.

"I'm fine" said an upset Cera.

"Well, at least we wouldn't be alone. Sonic would be with us" said Littlefoot.

"Well, when I find my sisters, I won't BE alone" shouted Cera. "So go away."

Cera looked at Sonic and said "You shouldn't be friends with Longnecks. You should go back to your own kind." Cera turned around and started walking away while saying "Three-Horns can be very dangerous. And they only talk with other Three-Horns, and they only travel with other Three-Horns". Cera then disappeared into the darkness. Littlefoot had a sad look on his face and started walking the other way.

Sonic crossed his arms and frowned at the place Cera went to. _"Man, Tails told me that Three-Horns are tough but I didn't know that they were THIS tough"_ thought Sonic.

Sonic looked behind himself to see that Littlefoot was walking away. Sonic caught up to him and said "Hey Littlefoot, don't listen to Cera. She only cares about herself. Don't let her upset you".

Littlefoot looked at Sonic sadly and said "I don't know. Maybe she's right. We should stay with our own kind. Maybe you should go back to the other Runners."

"Where's the fun in that?" said Sonic. "If my friends were only Runners, then I wouldn't have any friends. Besides, where are I live I have a few friends who aren't Runners at all."

Littlefoot looked at Sonic with a surprised expression and said "Really?"

Sonic nodded. "One of my friends is very smart and he is a Flyer. Another friend I have is sort of like Cera but he can be friendly. He is stronger than a Three-Horn and he is a good climber."

Littlefoot started cheering up. "Really? You are friends with a Flyer and someone stronger than a Three-Horn?" said Littlefoot.

"Yep" answered Sonic. "So who says I can't be your friend? Whether Cera likes it or not, you're my friend and I'm your friend Littlefoot".

Littlefoot smiled. Sonic decided to make a promise to his new friend.

"I promise to help you find the Great Valley, no matter what happens. And I'll protect you from any Sharptooth or anything else that tries to hurt you" said Sonic.

"You promise?!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"I promise" answered Sonic. Sonic winked at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot's eyes started to tear up. He walked to Sonic and hugged him with his neck. Sonic laughed a little and returned the hug with his hands. After they parted from the hug, Sonic smiled at Littlefoot and said "Come on, let's go find the Great Valley…together."

So Sonic and Littlefoot walked on their journey to find the Great Valley.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Unlikely Herd**

Sonic and Littlefoot were walking for some time. They found a little pond and Littlefoot stopped for a moment. He sat down and put his head down. He was still sad over the loss of his mother. Sonic sat down near the pond next to Littlefoot.

"So…where did you meet Cera?" asked Sonic.

Littlefoot raised his head and said "I met her when I heard her laughing. I saw her trying to squash a bug. I laughed when the bug sprayed at her. She started running toward me and I started running toward her. I thought that we were playing but then her father jumped between us and said that Three-Horns should never play with Longnecks. I met her again while I was chasing a Hopper. We both tried to catch it in a pond. We both had fun."

" _A Hopper? Maybe a cricket or a toad"_ thought Sonic. _"I guess he and Cera were friends for a moment."_

"What did the Hopper look like?" asked Sonic.

"Well, he was green and I saw him eat a bug" said Littlefoot. _"So it was a frog or a toad"_ thought Sonic.

"Then Cera and I heard big stomping sounds. It was a Sharptooth" said Littlefoot. Sonic frowned as Littlefoot continued. "Me and Cera ran as fast as we could away from the sharptooth but it caught up to us. That's when my mother came and fought the sharptooth. She hit him with her tail but he bit her."

" _Maybe that's how his mother died. The sharptooth must of bit her very hard"_ thought Sonic.

"Then the ground started to open up. It was an earthshake. Cera and I kept running from the sharptooth and we nearly fell down the hole. But my mother saved us, and the Sharptooth fell into the hole. The earthshake split the land and I got separated from my grandparents. Cera got separated from her parents." Littlefoot became sad again. "I found my mother lying on the ground. She asked me if I remember the way to the Great Valley. She said that she... will be with me." Littlefoot shed a tear.

Sonic had a sad expression on his face. He looked at the ground. _"Well, at least that Sharptooth is gone. I don't know that he survived or not, but it's sad to lose a loved one"_ thought Sonic.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Littlefoot" said Sonic. He put a hand on Littlefoot's head. Littlefoot looked at Sonic. "You still have your grandparents. I'm sure that they're okay. They probably already found the Great Valley. And you have me as a friend" said Sonic. He smiled at Littlefoot and Littlefoot started to cheer up again. He smiled back at Sonic.

"So where are you from?" asked Littlefoot. Sonic thought for a moment. He couldn't tell him that he was from another time. He wouldn't understand. So he thought of what to say.

"Well…" started Sonic. "I'm from somewhere very far away."

"Really?" said Littlefoot. "How far?"

"Farther than you could understand" answered Sonic.

"Wow, that is very far" said Littlefoot. Sonic nodded.

"Do you miss your friends?" asked Littlefoot.

"Sometimes yes" said Sonic "I just like to explore a lot of places."

"You travel a lot?" said Littlefoot.

"Yep" answered Sonic. "I like exploring places very far away, and to see new creatures. So, I decided to explore here."

"Wow" said Littlefoot.

Unknown to Sonic and Littlefoot, a young Swimmer was eating something underwater. She saw them talking and swam over to see who they are. She jumped out of the water right next to them. Sonic and Littlefoot looked at her. She was light green and yellowish tan colored. This was Ducky.

"Hello" said Ducky. Sonic and Littlefoot looked at her curiously.

"I said hello" said Ducky. She expected them to say, well something.

" _A young Swimmer? Is she alone too?"_ thought Sonic. _"She's kind of friendly"._

"Uh, hi" answered Sonic. Ducky looked at Littlefoot then back at Sonic. "Can he not talk yet? Huh?" asked Ducky.

"Well he lost his mother" said Sonic. Ducky looked a little sad and replied "Oh".

Littlefoot stood up, and then asked "What are you?" Sonic was about to answer but Ducky spoke again. "Me? I'm a Longneck too, see?" she stretched her neck a little far and said "And I have a long tail like you." Ducky tried to stretch out her tail but it wouldn't go far enough. Sonic and Littlefoot frowned at her.

"Alright" admitted Ducky. "I'm not a Longneck, I'm a Bigmouth." Ducky looks at Sonic. "I've never seen someone like you. You look like some kind of Spiketail on 2 legs."

Sonic chuckled and said "Well I sort of look like one because of my spikes but I'm actually a Runner."

"Oh" replied Ducky. "Do you run fast?"

Sonic smiled. He stood up and said "Yep. Watch." Sonic ran behind Ducky and ran right back to where he was standing. Ducky's eyes went wide. She was amazed at what Sonic can do. Littlefoot smiled at Sonic. He was still amazed too by Sonic's speed.

"You are VERY fast! You are. You are" exclaimed Ducky. Sonic smiled and said "Thanks".

"I cannot do that. That is amazing" said Ducky.

"So, are you here by yourself?" asked Sonic.

Ducky looked sad and nodded. She sat down and said "I'm all alone. I am." She sniffled and her eyes were a little watery. Then she said "I lost my family in the big earthshake."

"You mean separated, right?" asked Sonic. Ducky nodded in reply.

" _At least her family's okay"_ thought Sonic as he sighed a sigh of relief.

Littlefoot thought for a moment, and then said "Um… you want to go with us?"

Ducky jumped to her feet and shouted "Yeah!" Littlefoot flinched at her sudden move but Sonic didn't. Instead he smiled. Ducky covered her mouth and giggled at what she did. Then she said in a normal tone, "Oh yes, yes, yes! I do, I do!"

Littlefoot laughed a little. "Alright, come on."

" _Well, what do you know? We made another friend"_ thought Sonic cheerfully.

Littlefoot and Sonic turned to start back on their journey.

"But you have to keep up" said Littlefoot. Sonic nodded at what Littlefoot said.

"I will keep up. I will" said Ducky. She hummed a little and said "Where are we going?"

"To the Great Valley. We're not going to stop until I find my grandparents" answered Littlefoot.

They started walking on their journey.

Sonic looked at Ducky and said "Since I'm helping him, I'll help you find your family too."

Ducky smiled at Sonic and said "Thank you". She looked at Littlefoot and said "Uh, do you think my family went to the Great Valley too? Huh?"

Littlefoot thought for a moment. "Hmm. Maybe. My mother said it's where all the herds are going".

"Oh I hope. I hope. I hope." said Ducky. Sonic then thought that they never introduced themselves.

"Oh my name is Sonic by the way" said Sonic.

Littlefoot cleared his throat and said "My name is Littlefoot."

"So what's yours?" asked Sonic.

"Mine is Ducky" said Ducky. Sonic laughed a little and said "That's your name huh?"

"Yep" said Ducky "That is what it is. Yep, yep, yep."

Ducky started mumbling "Dee da do" while hopping. She made sure not to step on any lines of the rock shapes in the ground. Littlefoot started hopping too. Then he started laughing at what Ducky was doing. Sonic joined in and laughed too.

" _She's also kind of cute"_ thought Sonic. Then Ducky said "Don't step on a crack or you'll fall and break your back". Ducky laughed. Littlefoot hopped just like Ducky did.

Ducky's stomach grumbled. She giggled and said "My stomach is talking." Sonic laughed.

Littlefoot's stomach also growled. "Mine too" said Littlefoot.

Littlefoot looked at some little brown trees nearby. "Hmm. I wonder what this tastes like" pondered Littlefoot.

He bit the branch and a sound was heard. It sounded like a scream.

Ducky gasped and said "The tree is talking."

"No, it isn't" mumbled Littlefoot as he pulled on the branch.

"You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope" said Ducky.

Sonic looked at the tree and shook his head. "The tree's not talking. I think that there is somebody on top of it."

Littlefoot pulled some more. It did sound like someone was in the tree. Suddenly, someone was sliding down the branch and met Littlefoot's face. It was a Flyer. He smiled nervously. Littlefoot screamed while letting go of the branch. The Flyer was sent flying into the ground. Ducky screamed and Sonic got into a fighting stance. The Flyer made a small hole in the ground when he landed. Sonic and Ducky looked into the hole. Sonic relaxed when he saw the little flyer. He was brown colored. His wings were dark brown and his beak was light brown. This was Petrie.

" _It's just a little Flyer"_ thought Sonic. Petrie was a bit scared when he looked at Ducky and Sonic.

"Who are you? Huh?" said Ducky.

Petrie shook and said "M-M-My name Petrie". Petrie climbed out of the hole.

Ducky laughed at his name. "Petrie, huh? Funny name." She laughed again.

Petrie shook again as he looked at Sonic. "W-W-Who…W-What you are?" stuttered Petrie.

"Well, I'm a Runner and I'm not a Spiketail. I'm Sonic" said Sonic. He pointed to Ducky. "That's Ducky" then he pointed to Littlefoot. "And that's Littlefoot. We're not going to hurt you." Petrie started to calm down. He replied "Oh."

"Uh, I…I flied?" asked Petrie.

"No, you falled" replied Ducky.

"I falled?!" said Petrie. He fell to the ground and put his hands on his head in shame. Then he stood back up.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonic. Petrie nodded and replied "Me okay."

"You cannot fly?" said Ducky. Petrie shook his head.

"But how you did get way up there?" asked Ducky.

"I climb" answered Petrie as he did a little jump.

"But you are a Flyer, not a faller" said Littlefoot. Sonic nodded and said "That's right."

"Hard thing to fly" said Petrie. He started to imitate a plane taking off. He jumped and made funny sounds gliding down.

"I guess it is. We can't do it" said Littlefoot.

Ducky agreed and said "Nope, we cannot do that all right. We cannot do what Sonic can do too."

"What he do?" asked Petrie.

"He runs very fast" replied Ducky. Sonic nodded and showed Petrie his speed by running from he was standing to the other, and back. Petrie was amazed. He couldn't believe how fast Sonic was.

"Wow! He fast. VERY fast" exclaimed Petrie. Ducky laughed again.

 _Meanwhile, deep in the ravine…_

Cera was trying to find her way out of the ravine. She hopped onto something. Not knowing that she stepped on the tail of…the Sharptooth. The same one that fell into the ravine, during the earthquake. She walked carefully while looking around. She gasped as she suddenly lost her footing and slid down to the ground. The faint sunlight revealed the Sharptooth. The place rumbled as Cera screamed and ran to hide from the Sharptooth. She peeked to look at the tyrannosaur. He was still motionless. Cera smiled and chuckled as she thought that the Sharptooth was dead. She walked slowly until she got to his head. She stuck out her tongue, and then she hit him with her head 2 times. She went back a few feet and charged at him again. She then went farther back. She pushed away rocks with her hands and got ready to charge at him again. She ran full speed at the sharptooth. Then suddenly, the sharptooth's eye opened up. Cera skidded to a halt and screamed as she met the sharptooth's eye. She quickly turned around and ran away. The Sharptooth growled as he got up on his feet.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Companionship**

Sonic and his new dino friends continued on their journey. Littlefoot still carried the tree star, his mother gave him, on his back. Ducky was humming while they were walking. Suddenly, Sonic stopped walking and sensed something coming. It didn't sound friendly. Littlefoot also stopped when he looked at Sonic.

"Quiet" Sonic whispered to Ducky to stop humming. Littlefoot also whispered "shh."

Sonic listened to the sound coming closer. It was growling.

"Get down" Sonic whispered to his friends to hide from the thing coming. It was an iguana like dinosaur with a sail on its back. Sonic carefully peeked at the creature walking by. It growled some more, and flicked its tongue like a snake. Ducky gasped a little when it growled. It looked at where it would have seen them, but Sonic and the others knelt down, and hid behind a tree. It looked away and continued walking. Sonic and the others carefully came out of their hiding spots as the big iguana walked away.

" _Maybe not all Sharptooths are big and tall"_ thought Sonic. " _I'm starting to think that the T-Rex isn't the only dinosaur with sharp teeth."_

Sonic and the others looked left and right to make sure that it was clear. They continued walking again. Petrie hopped on Littlefoot's tail, and then quickly rushed to the top of Littlefoot's head.

"Ow! Hey!" exclaimed Littlefoot. "Petrie, get off!"

Petrie rubbed Littlefoot's head and said "You got nice flat head, Flat Head." Petrie laughed a little.

Littlefoot frowned at Petrie and said "My name is not Flat head. My name is Littlefoot."

Petrie remembered his name and replied "oh. hmm." He covered himself with the tree star.

"Are you just going to stay up there?" asked Littlefoot. Petrie replied "yes" while making himself comfortable.

"Well, you can't" said Littlefoot. He tried to shake Petrie off but the Flyer held on. Petrie replied "whoa!"

"You're tearing my tree star" stated Littlefoot. Petrie gasped a little.

"It is very special. Very. His mother gave it to him" said Ducky. Petrie looked at the leaf then back at Ducky. "She did" said Ducky.

"It's all he has left of his mother" said Sonic as he looked at Petrie.

"Ooh! Mother present very important. Oh, yes. I keep safes" exclaimed Petrie. He rolled up the tree star and said "Don't let nobodies touch." He started pacing back and forth on Littlefoot's head like a soldier.

"Yep, Petrie" said Ducky. "You keep it safe." Petrie nodded. Ducky then said "Yep, yep, yep."

"Nope, nope, nope" replied Littlefoot. "I'm not a carrier. Get off!" Littlefoot tried to shake Petrie off again but he still held on. Petrie dropped the tree star and Littlefoot caught it in his mouth.

"You're a Flyer" stated Littlefoot. He started to run and said "Now start flying." Petrie held on and screamed a little in fear. Ducky started running too and said "Open your wings, Petrie! Open! Open!"

"No, no! No can do this!" yelled Petrie in fear. Sonic started running at a slow pace to follow them.

"You can fly! Now open your skinny wings!" yelled Littlefoot as he continued running.

Sonic looked ahead. _"Uh oh"_ thought Sonic. He saw that they're not paying attention where they're going.

"Up! Petrie, higher! Higher like a Flyer!" shouted Ducky.

Petrie looked ahead and gasped, and said "Danger!"

"Where, Petrie?" asked Ducky as she jumped on Littlefoot.

"T-T-There! Ahead!" stammered Petrie. They were heading toward a skeleton stuck in some branches. Everyone but Sonic yelled "Whoa!" as Littlefoot hit the skeleton and it fell on him. Littlefoot started running the other way trying to shake off. Sonic stopped and said "Guys, it's just a skeleton." But Littlefoot kept running in fear. Sonic smiled and shook his head. Unknown to them, Cera was coming toward their direction. Littlefoot stopped as he saw Cera, and the skeleton came off. It went flying toward Cera. She ducked but she got knocked on her back by the skeleton as it fell apart. Cera was panting. Sonic zoomed to where Littlefoot stopped.

"Cera! It's you!" exclaimed Littlefoot. Sonic frowned at Cera. _"Oh, it's her again"_ thought Sonic.

"What happened?" asked Littlefoot. He looked to where she came from, and then back at Cera. "Why are you so frightened?" asked Littlefoot again.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. He wondered what Cera was panting about.

"Frightened? Me?" said Cera as she got back up. She then went past Littlefoot while laughing. Littlefoot went "Oof!" as Cera rushed past. She then stopped and looked back at everyone.

"Why are you so frightened?" asked Cera as she frowned at the others.

"We're not frightened. Are we?" said Littlefoot as he looked at the others. Sonic shook his head. Ducky then said "Nope, nope."

Cera walked back to them and said "well you should be. I could be with the other Three-Horns, but I chose to come back to warn you." She then grinned. "I… met… the Sharptooth!" exclaimed Cera.

Petrie gasped and yelled "Sharptooth! Aah!" He jumped and grabbed Littlefoot's neck while shaking in fear.

Sonic thought for a moment. _"It can't be the same sharptooth that fell. Can it?"_ thought Sonic.

Littlefoot frowned and said "Come on, Cera. Sharptooth is dead. He fell down into the big underground."

Cera spoke in a lower tone, "And that's…where he met…me."

Ducky was amazed. "Oh! Dear, brave Cera" she said. Petrie was also amazed, and said "Dear, brave Cera." Littlefoot went wide eyed and then frowned at Petrie. Sonic crossed his arms and frowned at Cera. He didn't believe that it was true. He believed that she was faking it.

"Yes, I am brave" stated Cera as she grinned.

Littlefoot glared at Cera. "Sharptooth IS DEAD!" he said in an angry tone.

"My father told me that Flat Heads had very small brains" said Cera in an arrogant tone.

Sonic then glared at Cera and said "Well, I don't believe it." He then grinned and said "I heard that Longnecks are braver than Three-Horns." Littlefoot looked at Sonic with a surprised expression. So did Ducky and Petrie.

Cera looked surprised too then she got angry at Sonic. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "Three-Horns are braver than Longnecks and 2 legged Spike tails" she said in an angry tone.

Sonic still grinned as he wasn't fazed at what Cera said. "Then prove it" stated Sonic. "What did you do when you saw the Sharptooth?"

"I WILL prove it" stated Cera. She jumped on some big plank of wood. Petrie rushed back on Littlefoot's head. Cera began speaking in a low tone. "I was all alone with him in the dark." Petrie shuddered as Cera went on. "Just the Sharptooth and me." Littlefoot still frowned at Cera. Sonic listened but he still didn't believe her. He wasn't fooled.

Cera looked at Ducky and continued, "I could hear him breathing." She made deep breathing sounds that grew louder. Ducky shook with fear. Cera went on, "I could see his one big ugly EYE looking for me."

Ducky gasped. Cera made snarling sounds. Then Ducky asked, "What did you do? Huh? Huh?"

Cera turned around and looked at Littlefoot and Sonic. "I walked right up to him. I looked him straight in the eye" said Cera. Littlefoot looked a little upset. Sonic still frowned at Cera. "And said…" started Cera.

Cera jumped on the top of the plank and roared. Littlefoot flinched but Sonic didn't. But Ducky was flung off the plank because Cera unknowingly catapulted her. Sonic went wide-eyed as Ducky went flying. Luckily, some vines caught her and she landed softly. Sonic looked far off where Ducky flew, and then he looked back at Cera with a glare. "Good thinking, Cera" said Sonic. Cera looked at him in a "What did I do?" way. Sonic and Littlefoot went looking for Ducky.

"Ducky!" yelled Littlefoot. Sonic said the same thing, "Ducky!"

Unknown to the others, Ducky heard someone snoring. She saw some tall plants and walked to them. She pushed some aside, and saw an egg. "Helloooo?" said Ducky. She put her ear against the egg and said "hello?" she walked around the egg. The egg started to hatch. Someone peeked out at the top of the egg. Ducky rushed to see who is inside, but he went back under.

Ducky then said, "You should come out. You should. You are late. Yes, you are. Yep, yep, yep."

The hatchling pretended to snore some more. Ducky wouldn't have it. She lifted the top of the egg off.

"Come out!" shouted Ducky. "You are all alone." She looked in the egg and the hatchling looked at Ducky.

"Are you not scared? Huh?" asked Ducky. The Spiketail smiled, yawned and laid on his back. Ducky started opening the rest of the egg.

"We're going to the Great Valley. You could go with us. Yes, you can" said Ducky. With the egg fully opened, she saw that the hatchling was indeed a Spiketail.

"Uh, you are a Spiketail, so we will call you Spike" said Ducky. She giggled then backed up as 'Spike' started to eat the plants that surrounded him. He ate them quite quickly. Then he sat down and started snoring again.

"Ducky!" yelled Littlefoot again. Then Sonic yelled, "Ducky, are you okay?"

Ducky walked back toward Spike. She had to find a way to get him to wake up, and follow them. Ducky felt a rush of wind. She looked behind herself and saw Sonic. He finally found her. Sonic looked at Spike, then back at Ducky.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonic.

Ducky replied, "Yep, I'm ok. I am."

Sonic looked at Spike again. _"A young Spiketail. I see that young Spiketails don't have spikes yet. Looks like Ducky found another friend"_ thought Sonic.

"Who's your friend, Ducky?" asked Sonic.

Ducky smiled and said, "This is Spike. He can come with us."

Sonic looked back at Spike. He was sleeping. _"I guess we need to wake him up"_ thought Sonic. He looked around. He saw some flowers. _"Maybe…"_ thought Sonic. He smiled and looked at Ducky, and said, "I've got an idea."

Sonic and his dino friends were back on their journey again, to find the Great Valley. Sonic and Littlefoot walked beside each other. Petrie was on Littlefoot's head carrying the rolled up tree star. Ducky had a red flower in her hand(Thanks to Sonic's idea) which she used to get Spike's attention, so he was following them. When Spike fell behind, he would rush back up, and try to catch the flower. Ducky giggled every time he did that. Cera was walking with them, but she kept her distance. There had never been such a herd before. Most of the dinosaurs would travel with their own kind because of how they're different from others. But this was something entirely different. Sonic wondered if there was ever such a herd like this.

They walked for awhile until they came to a waterfall. It flowed into a small river. Littlefoot looked at the waterfall. He thought for a moment and said "Hmm. Tree stars grow where there's lots of water. If we follow this water…" said Littlefoot. He looked at the water.

Petrie sniffed the air and said "Hmm. No green foods here and I still hungry."

Ducky thought the same thing. "I'm still hungry too" she said.

Ducky gasped as she and Petrie slid off Littlefoot's head into the water. Spike started walking one way. Littlefoot started sniffing. "Can you smell something?" he asked. Sonic sniffed the air. He didn't smell much, but he guessed he could smell leaves. Petrie stood up out of the water and started sniffing the air. Ducky held onto his head. "I…I smell…I smell…" started Petrie. "I smell… hmm. Ducky."

"You smell me?" asked Ducky. She laughed a little. Spike looked like he was going to sleep again.

"I smell water. I smell…" started Littlefoot. He sniffed a big sniff. He looked forward and shouted, "Tree Stars!"

"Oh, look! Green food!" exclaimed Ducky. They all saw a group of trees huddled together. They climbed over some rocks to an opening.

"The Great Valley! I found it! Ha Ha" exclaimed Cera.

"Cera, stop it!" yelled Littlefoot as he frowned at her. "I found it!" shouted Cera again. She chuckled a little. Sonic also frowned at Cera, "I don't think that's the… huh?" started Sonic. He stopped talking and his eyes went wide. He sensed something's coming from behind them. The ground started rumbling. Everyone except Sonic looked behind themselves in fear.

"Earthshake!" yelled Cera.

"We've got to get out of here!" shouted Littlefoot. They quickly started climbing over the rock opening. Sonic jumped over with ease. Littlefoot and Cera climbed over. "That way! Come on!" yelled Littlefoot. Petrie held on to Littlefoot while screaming.

"Come on!" shouted Ducky to Spike. She tried helping him climb over quickly. "Spike, hurry up!" she yelled. Spike was trying to hurry but he was so slow.

"Ducky! Spike! Get out of there!" shouted Littlefoot. Ducky gasped as the rumbling of the ground grew stronger.

Sonic then listened and said, "Wait, that's no earthshake." They all managed to duck down in time as a big herd of Whip-Tailed Longnecks stampeded down to the cluster of trees. Sonic and the dino kids got out of their hiding spots. They all looked down at the Longneck herd. Cera pushed Spike out of the way to get a better look. She gasped at what she saw. The Longnecks were eating all the leaves!

"They're eating our food!" exclaimed Cera. Sonic looked at the herd and sighed. _"I guess that those guys must have been starving. They're eating all of it!"_ thought Sonic. "Well, sorry guys" said Sonic.

"Look! Look at what they're doing! They're so greedy!" exclaimed Cera. "What about me? I'm still hungry!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

Petrie scoffed and said, "You hungry?! I empty all the way to the top!" Cera glared and walked away. Spike only yawned.

"Now we at the Great Valley and still got no green foods. Ohh, we be hungry forevers" moaned Petrie. He slumped to the ground and moaned some more.

"No, Petrie. Cera was wrong. This isn't the Great Valley" said Littlefoot. Petrie looked at Littlefoot in sadness. Sonic agreed, "Yeah, it's just a bunch of trees with no leaves now" he said.

Ducky also agreed and said "Oh, it is not a great anything. Nope, nope, nope."

Littlefoot sighed and said, "Well, we better go down and see if there's anything left."

They all walked down to the groups of trees. They were relieved to see that one tree still had leaves on it. _"Well, at least the herd didn't get that one"_ thought Sonic.

"Petrie, do you think you could fly up there and…" started Littlefoot. But Petrie spoke before Littlefoot could finish, "No, no!" exclaimed Petrie.

Ducky tried to comfort him, "Petrie, do not feel sad. It is alright. Many things do not fly. Rocks, trees, sticks, Spike" she said. Littlefoot licked his lips as he looked at the leaves. Petrie was shaking in fear because of his fear of flying high. Littlefoot started to climb up the tree. Sonic came over to help.

"I'll help you out" said Sonic. He climbed on Littlefoot's back, picked up Petrie, and then he stepped on Littlefoot's head. Sonic was not too heavy for Littlefoot. He grunted as he tried to keep Sonic steady.

"Climb up, Ducky" said Sonic. Ducky climbed up Littlefoot's back, and then climbed up Sonic's arm as he gives her a lift. Ducky tried pushing Petrie higher up the tree but when he saw how far up he was, he shuddered and grabbed Ducky's head. "No!" Petrie yelled in fear.

"Ducky, push Petrie toward the branches" said Littlefoot. Ducky pushed Petrie higher. Petrie still shivered in fear. "Ohh" moaned Petrie. Littlefoot urged Spike to give them a little help. Spike came over to Littlefoot. "All right Spike, not too fast" said Littlefoot. Spike started to push Littlefoot up.

"Whoa! Okay. Hey, not too fast" said Littlefoot. But Spike didn't stop as he pushed farther.

"HEY, not too fast!" exclaimed Littlefoot. They were pushed up pretty high up.

"Whoa! Steady now!" exclaimed Sonic as he nearly lost his balance. When Petrie saw that they were very high, he started shaking with great fear. He held onto Ducky again.

Cera was laughing hard at what they were doing. Sonic nearly bumped into a branch. "You five look so ridiculous!" Cera said as she laughed some more. Sonic frowned. "Cera (grunt) you're not helping!" he said, annoyed. Petrie started pulling as many leaves as he could, while grunting. The leaves slowly fell to ground. Spike caught sight of the leaves, and started to eat as many as he could. Spike started climbing back down. Littlefoot gasped as he lost his footing. He grabbed the tree and tried to hold on but Sonic standing on his head made it harder for him to hold on. So, he slid off the tree, and fell on Spike. "Whoaaaa!" exclaimed Sonic as he fell when Littlefoot fell. Sonic landed beside Littlefoot with a soft thud. Ducky held on to Petrie who still held on to the branch.

"Ducky, Petrie, come down here. We have green food!" said Littlefoot. Ducky let go and landed on the leaves softly. Petrie tried to hold onto the branch but it broke.

"Fly, Petrie!" yelled Ducky. Petrie screamed as he fell.

"Fly, Petrie! Flap your wings!" exclaimed Littlefoot. But Petrie only spread his wings out as he was too afraid to fly. Thanks to his wings, he glided down safely. Littlefoot blew air into Petrie's wings to help. He landed softly. Petrie shook a leaf off him and said "I flied?" Ducky sighed with sad expression. Sonic looked at Petrie. _"He going to have to face his fear sooner or later or he'll never fly"_ thought Sonic. _"I wonder why he is afraid to fly but I'm sure that he will find the courage to be a Flyer soon."_

They finally got some leaves to eat. Sonic smiled as his friends ate some of the leaves. Littlefoot looked at Sonic curiously. "Are you not hungry Sonic?" asked Littlefoot. Sonic looked at Littlefoot and laughed, "Nope. You guys go ahead. Besides, I don't eat leaves" he said. Littlefoot then said, "Okay."

Ducky looked at Sonic and asked, "What do you eat?"

Sonic looked at Ducky. "Well not what you eat."

Ducky replied, "Ohh…" as she ate a leaf.

Cera was sitting down away from the group. Littlefoot walked to her and said "Come on, Cera. We've got green food." Cera frowned at Littlefoot. "I can get my own green food" she said. Cera started charging at another tree nearby to get leaves. At first, nothing happened but she tried hitting the tree harder. Littlefoot felt sorry for her. So he grabbed some leaves and threw some to her. Cera grinned as she thought that she got the leaves herself.

"See? I can take care of myself" stated Cera. "All by myself."

Littlefoot sighed at what she said. Not knowing that he helped her.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Danger and Conflict**

As soon as Cera finished eating some leaves, she walked past a tree and sat down on the end of a rock. Cera started exaggerating her bravery again. "And I'm not afraid to be alone" she said. Sonic rolled his eyes at what she said. Cera went on again, "I know my way to go, AND I'm not afraid of Sharptooth" she said.

" _Sure you're not"_ thought Sonic with a grin. Cera then grinned and said, "I hope he doesn't eat any of you."

Littlefoot looked at Sonic and the others, "Don't worry. There isn't any Sharptooth" he whispered.

"I agree" whispered Sonic. He trusted Littlefoot more than Cera. He believes that Cera made up her brave story to make everyone believe that she is so tough. But Sonic knows what she really is. She is really afraid and arrogant.

"Sharptooth" gasped Ducky. She urged Spike to follow her for some rest. Cera made herself comfortable on the rock she was on. Littlefoot and Sonic walked to another place to rest for the night. All the others went to rest beside Cera. Spike pushed Cera aside and took her spot. Cera was annoyed but she sat down anyway. Ducky rested her back on Spike. Petrie squeezed himself beside Spike. Littlefoot looked at the others. He thought about sitting beside them but he decided to sleep somewhere else.

Littlefoot sighed and said, "There isn't any Sharptooth." Sonic looked at Littlefoot and said, "Don't worry about it Littlefoot. Let's get some rest." Littlefoot nodded. He went to rest in one of the footprints left behind by a sharptooth. Sonic decided to rest near the footprint Littlefoot was in. He had his hands behind his head. He looked up at the night sky. _"It has been a long day but I'm sure we'll all find the Great Valley soon"_ thought Sonic.

Littlefoot lied down for some rest. He was thankful that Sonic was his best friend but he still wanted to find the Great Valley soon. The others were snoring loudly on the rock. Petrie was on top of Spike's head. Ducky suddenly woke up because of how loud they were snoring. Ducky hmphed and covered her ears. The snoring was too loud for her. So, she tried putting her head under Spike's stomach so she couldn't hear the snoring. But it was still too loud. Ducky lifted her head out. She started walking in a sleepy way toward Littlefoot's spot. Sonic looked at Ducky curiously. He saw that Ducky decided to rest with Littlefoot. She smiled as she made herself comfortable. Littlefoot also smiled and closed his eyes. Sonic looked at 2 dino kids and also smiled. He went to Littlefoot and rested his back beside him. He made sure that his quills didn't poke him. Littlefoot looked at Sonic. He was so happy to have him as a friend. Sonic thought the same thing. He patted Littlefoot's head and then made himself comfortable for some sleep. Petrie then came over and rested on Littlefoot's head. Spike also came over and rested beside Littlefoot. Cera was shivering. She woke up and gasped. She was sleeping by herself. She looked around for everyone. She then saw where they were sleeping. She shook from the cold of the night. She decided to sleep next to them, so she walked over to the large footprint.

Littlefoot welcomed her beside them. Cera smiled as she made herself comfortable. Sonic was surprised at this but he smiled. He patted Cera's back and sat back down, and closed his eyes. They all went to sleep. Bugs and other critters made some soft sounds in the night.

 _Next Morning..._

The sun was now rising. Everyone was in different sleeping positions. Sonic was resting on the side of the footprint. Spike was lying on his back. Ducky and Petrie were lying on the tree star. And Littlefoot and Cera were resting separately. Suddenly, Sonic opened his eyes. Something wasn't right. He then heard a growling sound. Cera then woke up from the sound. They both looked over the footprint. Sonic couldn't believe what he saw. It was the Sharptooth. _"He survived? So that part of Cera's story was true"_ thought Sonic. Cera was shaking with fear when she saw the Sharptooth. He growled again. Cera gasped. Sonic looked at Cera, "We gotta wake them up!" whispered Sonic. Cera nodded.

"Wake up. Wake up!" said Cera. Littlefoot snored again."Wake Up!" she yelled. Cera pushed Littlefoot with her horn to wake him. He opened his eyes and said, "Hey, stop that."

Cera shushed him. "Shh. Sharptooth." Sonic yelled at the others, "Guys, wake up! It really is the Sharptooth!" The others woke up drowsy.

"Guys, stop it!" Littlefoot yelled at Sonic and Cera.

"He'll eat us! He'll eat us! Run!" shouted Cera. She then turned around and took off running.

"Stop! Come back!" yelled Littlefoot. Suddenly, the Sharptooth's shadow hovered over Sonic and the kids. They all gasped at the Sharptooth. "RUN!" yelled Sonic. They all managed to get out of the way before the Sharptooth stomped down. The tree star was ruined. Smashed to little pieces. The Sharptooth roared at them. The kids took off running. "Don't look back! Keep going!" yelled Littlefoot. The kids were running to a small hole in a large wall of a wide rock. The Sharptooth caught up to them. Suddenly, a small rock hit the back of his head. He turned to see Sonic in a fighting stance. Sonic threw the small rock to get the Sharptooth's attention.

"Over here, Lizard Breath!" yelled Sonic. The Sharptooth roared at Sonic. Littlefoot and the others stopped running when they were close to the hole. They all looked back at Sonic. He was fighting the Sharptooth! The Sharptooth tried to bite Sonic, but he dashed out of the way every time the big dinosaur tried. Sonic just smiled and said, "Is that all you got?" with a confidant grin. The Sharptooth growled fiercely. He lifted his foot and tried to step on the blue hedgehog. But Sonic still zoomed out of the way. The dino kids were amazed. They couldn't believe it. "Look, Sonic is fighting the Sharptooth!" exclaimed Ducky.

"Wow! Sonic VERY brave!" said Petrie as he watched.

"Wow! He really isn't afraid" said Littlefoot. The Sharptooth still couldn't catch Sonic.

"Now, it's my turn!" yelled Sonic. He started running around the Sharptooth, creating a blue tornado. The mean tyrannosaur tried biting again. Then he tried to keep his eyesight on Sonic. Sonic ran faster. The big lizard started to get dizzy and roared. Then, Sonic jumped up and did a Homing Attack on his head. The Sharptooth roared again and fell down on his back. Sonic landed and smiled.

"Better luck next time, you big bully. See ya!" yelled Sonic. The Blue Runner dashed back to the kids. They just stood there in amazement. "Come on! Let's go!" exclaimed Sonic. He urged them to go through the small hole in the rock. As soon as they went through the rock, the Sharptooth was trying to get back up. They were all safe from it now. The Sharptooth was now on his feet. He ran to the small hole and tried to break through, but he was too large.

Cera looked at the Sharptooth and then back at the others, "Now, will you believe me?" she said.

"I'm sorry. We're safe now" said Littlefoot. Cera frowned at Littlefoot, "Nobody's safe with you" she said. Everyone except Cera thanked Sonic for saving them from the Sharptooth.

"You are brave. You are. You are" said Ducky.

Littlefoot thought the same. "Yeah, I've never seen that before. Thanks for saving us."

Sonic smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"You braver than all of us" said Petrie. Spike nodded. Cera, however, just frowned. She didn't want to admit that Sonic was very brave. Braver than she was. Sonic frowned at her too but he didn't say a word. Suddenly, Sonic looked up and went wide-eyed. "Guys, look!" said Sonic. He pointed to a familiar rock. It was the Longneck rock. Littlefoot gasped and said, "It's the rock that looks like a Longneck, just like my mother said. We're going the right way! The way to the Great Valley!"

"That's right. So let's go!" said Sonic. They all started to walk up a very large, rocky hill. It started raining a bit of ash. _"We must be getting close to the volcanoes. We're almost there"_ thought Sonic as he looked at the ash. Everyone except Sonic was getting very tired from climbing. Sonic didn't look tired at all! The dino kids were all panting now. It looked like Spike and Petrie were going to quit. Ducky had trouble standing back up. Littlefoot and Sonic were ahead. They both looked back at everybody.

Littlefoot frowned while panting, "Come on. Get up! We're going the right way. We got to keep moving up" he said. The others struggled to keep moving but they were very tired. Sonic tried to encourage them. "Come on. We can do it. We're almost there" said Sonic. The others were still slowing down.

"Oh, you can't quit now. What if the Great Valley is just over the top of these rocks?" said Littlefoot. Though the kids were tired and their feet were sore, Littlefoot and Sonic tried to encourage them. Sonic, of course, had no trouble climbing. He just made quick jumps up the hill. He almost slid on some little rocks but he managed to regain his balance. They finally made it to the top. The wind was blowing. Cera was the last to get to the top. They all looked down the other side of the rocky hill. It wasn't the Great Valley. It was a barren rocky valley. Cera was very upset and said, "This is your Great Valley?!"

Sonic crossed his arms and thought for a moment. He looked past the barren valley and saw the volcanoes. They were still very close. "I think we're almost there. We still have to pass the burning mountains" said Sonic. Littlefoot nodded. But Cera wouldn't listen. She now believes that Littlefoot and Sonic don't know the way.

"You're crazy!" said Cera as she looked at Sonic and Littlefoot. She had it. She wanted to find the Great Valley on her own. "I'm leaving" stated Cera. She turned around and started walking the other way.

Littlefoot didn't want Cera to give up now. "Cera, we have to keep following the Bright Circle" said Littlefoot.

"I'm taking the easy way for once" said Cera. Sonic looked at Cera and said, "What if there is no easy way?" Cera frowned at Sonic and said "You don't know that." She continued walking away.

Littlefoot quickly ran and got in front of Cera's way, trying to stop her. "But it's the wrong way!" he said.

"Who says?" said Cera.

"My mother" stated Littlefoot.

"Then she was a stupid Longneck too" said Cera as she started to walk away from Littlefoot. He glared at Cera and jumped in her way again.

"Take that back!" said Littlefoot.

"Never" said Cera.

Sonic then glared at Cera, "Now that's going too far!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Quiet Sonic!" said Cera.

"TAKE IT BACK!" yelled Littlefoot. Cera still stood her ground and yelled, "No!"

Littlefoot was now very angry. He pushed Cera down the hill. They both tumbled down to the ground. Sonic slid down the hill. Spike started going down the hill too. Ducky and Petrie tried to stop him. "Spike, stop! Don't fall!" said Petrie. But they all slid down the hill to the ground. Cera started fighting Littlefoot. She charged and hit him. The others except Sonic hid behind a big rock, trying to stay away from the fight. They peeked from behind the rock. They just stood there and watched in horror. Sonic also stood and watched the fight but he didn't hide like the others. Littlefoot managed to hit Cera and she hit a rock. She continued fighting Littlefoot. The Longneck tried to overpower Cera but she was stronger than Littlefoot. Spike put his head in the ground. He didn't want to see this fight. The 2 dino kids kept head butting each other. Cera kept pushing Littlefoot away with her strength. They both growled at each other as they continued fighting.

"Take that!" yelled Cera as she hit Littlefoot and his back hit the rock that the other kids were hiding behind. They still watched in horror. Cera was charging at Littlefoot again.

Sonic was done with this. He had to try to stop this fight. _"Alright, that's enough!"_ thought Sonic. Just as Cera was about to hit Littlefoot again, Sonic zoomed and stopped right between them. Cera stopped charging and glared at Sonic. "Outta my way, Sonic!" yelled Cera.

"No, that's enough! This fight isn't helping anybody!" yelled Sonic.

"Somebody has to teach that Flat Head a lesson!" exclaimed Cera. Littlefoot glared at Cera and she glared back. But Sonic wouldn't have it. "I've had it with that attitude of yours. Why don't you stop being a bully?" said Sonic.

Cera was now angry at Sonic, "Get out of my way or I'm gonna hurt you too!" said Cera.

Sonic crossed his arms and smiled in a prideful way. "I'd like to see you try!" shouted Sonic. All the dino kids except Cera gasped at what Sonic said. Cera's eyes went wide and then she glared at Sonic.

She was now very angry. She growled, pushed some rocks aside with her feet, and got ready to charge. Sonic just stood there, grinning. She charged at Sonic and he dashed out of the way. She kept trying to hurt Sonic but he kept dodging her. She then started getting tired. She panted a little.

"Had enough?" asked Sonic. Cera tried again but this time Sonic wanted to end this. As soon as she got close, he sidestepped and put his foot out. Cera tripped on Sonic's foot. She rolled and hit the ground. She stood up and growled fiercely at Sonic.

Sonic glared back and said, "Why do you have to be so mean and tough? Why don't you just admit it?"

Cera looked at Sonic and shouted, "Admit what?!"

"That you're afraid" said Sonic.

"What?!" snapped Cera.

"I knew that you were lying when you said you stood up to the Sharptooth" stated Sonic. "When you saw the Sharptooth's eye, you didn't stand up to him. You ran away didn't you?" Cera went wide-eyed. Sonic went on and crossed his arms. "You try to act so brave and tough but you're actually afraid. You're just too proud to admit it. And you don't want to admit when you're wrong. I know what you really are Cera. You're just a scared, little Three-Horn."

Cera's eyes got a little watery. Then she glared fiercely at Sonic. She had had it. She started to walk away. She was going to find the Great Valley without them. She hated Sonic and Littlefoot. "Hmph!" said Cera as she walked away. Littlefoot's eyes were also tearing up because of the fight. He sniffed and said to Cera, "Go on! Go the wrong way. We never wanted you with us anyway."

The others started to come out of their hiding spots. Cera went another way and Littlefoot went his way. He was still following the bright circle. Littlefoot looked at the others and said "Come on. We have to keep going."

Sonic agreed, "Let's go guys. Cera made her choice" he said. Littlefoot started to climb the hill again. Sonic followed. They both stopped when they saw the others weren't following. Spike started to follow Cera.

"Come on" said Littlefoot as he looked at Ducky and Petrie.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You guys coming?" asked Sonic.

Ducky and Petrie thought otherwise. "Cera's way is easier" said Ducky.

"I think so too" added Petrie.

Littlefoot gave them a very upset frown. Sonic's eyes went wide and then he frowned too. Sonic turned his back and started to leap up the hill. Littlefoot also turned his back and started climbing the hill too. Petrie thought he made them upset. He tried catching up to Littlefoot. "Oh, Flat Head wait!" said Petrie. He tried climbing to Littlefoot but he slipped on the rocks. He could try to fly up but he was still afraid of flying. "No be angry" said Petrie. "WAIT!"

Littlefoot didn't listen as he kept climbing the hill. Ducky started to follow Spike. "Cera, wait for us! We're coming with you Cera!" she shouted to the arrogant Three-Horn. Petrie followed too. Ducky shouted again, "Cera, Spike, wait!" Sonic and Littlefoot went one way and the other kids followed Cera.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Keeping a Promise**

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were walking by a dangerous place. Lava spouts gushed out lava and a nearby volcano also spewed lava. The dino kids crossed over a small gap. Ducky and Petrie were afraid of the lava river nearby.

"I-I-I wish S-Sonic and L-Littlefoot were h-here with us now" stammered Ducky. "M-M-Me too" added Petrie. Ducky was on Spike's back and Petrie was on Cera's back. Cera didn't care what Ducky and Petrie said. She didn't want to see Littlefoot or Sonic ever again. She was determined to find the Great Valley her way. Spike stopped walking and sniffed a little plant. "Spike" said Ducky. She believed that this was no time for eating a plant. But Spike licked his lips. Ducky saw that Cera and Petrie were walking farther away. She gasped as Spike started to munch and pull on the plant.

"Spike, do not stop. We must stay together" said Ducky. She tried to get Spike to stop. Cera and Petrie were walking close to a tar pit. Petrie was shaking as he heard the tar pit bubble. Cera was a little frightened but then she just frowned. She knew that she had to cross it.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Sonic continued on their path. Sonic stopped walking and looked back at the volcanoes. Littlefoot just kept walking. Sonic started to think that Cera's path looked too dangerous. What if something terrible happened to the others? Sonic was about to continue walking but he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He decided that he wanted to go back to see if the others are okay. He had a bad feeling about it.

Littlefoot stopped walking when he saw that Sonic didn't follow.

"Are you coming?" asked Littlefoot. Sonic looked back at Littlefoot, "I think that the path Cera and the others chose looks too dangerous. I think we should go back to see if they're okay" he said.

Littlefoot went wide-eyed and then frowned at Sonic. "You wanna go back?" said Littlefoot.

"It doesn't look safe Littlefoot. They could be in trouble" said Sonic.

Littlefoot just frowned and said, "They decided to go the wrong way. I'm going to find the Great Valley like my mother told me." He started to walk away. Sonic couldn't believe what Littlefoot said. He dashed and got in front of Littlefoot.

Sonic frowned and said, "You care about some valley than our friends?!" Littlefoot then had a sad expression as Sonic frowned at him.

"You do what you think is right. But I'm going back to help our friends" said Sonic.

Just as Sonic was about to turn back, he and Littlefoot heard a cry for help. It was Petrie who cried.

"Cera, Ducky, Spike! HELP!" shouted Petrie. Sonic and Littlefoot went wide-eyed. They both looked at each other. "Let's go help our friends!" said Sonic. Littlefoot nodded, "Let's go!" he yelled.

Sonic picked up Littlefoot in his hands. The Longneck was a little heavy but Sonic didn't care.

"Hold on!" shouted Sonic. Littlefoot nodded. Sonic zoomed through the rocky land. He stopped when he heard Ducky cry for help. "Help Cera! Cera, where are you?!" shouted Ducky. Sonic ran fast toward Ducky's cry. They stopped near the edge of a cliff. Sonic put Littlefoot down. They both looked over the edge. They were shocked by what they saw. Ducky and Spike were stuck on a big rock surrounded by the lava river. Ducky saw Littlefoot and Sonic, and yelled, "Littlefoot, Sonic!"

"Ducky!" shouted Littlefoot. "Ducky! Spike!" yelled Sonic. "Help us!" yelled Ducky.

"Hang on! We're coming!" yelled Sonic. Sonic and Littlefoot rushed down to help them. The rock Ducky and Spike were on started to sink into the lava. Littlefoot saw another big rock and decided to make a bridge for them. He tried pushing the rock but he wasn't strong enough. "I've got it!" shouted Sonic. The blue hedgehog hit the rock with a strong kick. It instantly fell over into the lava. Ducky screamed as some lava splashed a little. Littlefoot jumped on the rock and said, "Quick! This way!" Ducky was on Spike's back as Spike followed Littlefoot. They jumped off at the moment the rocks sank into the lava.

"You guys okay?" asked Sonic.

"We're okay" said Ducky. They then heard Petrie cry for help again. They all ran to where Petrie was. The Flyer was stuck in a tar pit.

Sonic didn't want to jump in tar but he knew he had to help. _"It looks very sticky but I have to help Petrie"_ thought Sonic. Sonic and the dino kids jumped into the gooey tar to rescue Petrie. Petrie was coughing and trying to stay above the surface of the tar. Littlefoot grabbed a small rock pillar with his tail and he held onto Spike's tail. Ducky was on Spike's back trying to reach for the Flyer. Sonic struggled to get to Petrie through the sticky tar. Sonic was already neck deep. Petrie was happy to see his friends again. He was also neck deep.

"Oh, Sonic, Ducky, Flat Head, Spike. Oh, Petrie so happy" said Petrie. Ducky gasped as Petrie suddenly went below the tar. "Petrie!" yelled Littlefoot. Ducky reached to pull out Petrie. He came back out and managed to get on Spike's back, but then Ducky fell into the bubbling tar.

"Help!" cried Ducky.

"Ducky!" yelled Littlefoot. Sonic tried to help Ducky out. She coughed and gagged while trying to get out. Sonic pushed Ducky close to Petrie and he grabbed her tail. Littlefoot pulled hard on the pillar as he tried to pull the others out. Sonic, Ducky, and Petrie tried to hang on to Spike. Littlefoot tried pulling harder again but the little pillar broke. Now they were all stuck in the tar pit. They all struggled to get out. Thankfully, the tar was not too sticky as they managed to get out.

Meanwhile, Cera was getting bullied by a gang of Pachycephalosaurs or Dome-Heads. They kept trying to hit the little Three-Horn with their heads. Cera managed to dodge some their attacks while screaming. But soon they ganged up on her.

"Help me! Help me! HELP!" shouted Cera. Just when the Dome-Heads were about to attack, they heard a weird noise. They looked behind themselves and saw a black gooey, elephant-like monster with tree branches for arms. The Dome-Heads shook with fear. The monster walked toward them. Then a black ball came off and landed next to them. The 'ball' stood up and looked like a spiky black monster. He walked toward them like a zombie while growling. The Dome-Heads ran away from the gooey monsters. Cera screamed but stood her ground. She tried to head butt the spiky one but he jumped out of the way. The big black monster came toward her while making weird noises.

"Get away! Get away from me!" yelled Cera. The black monster grabbed her with its 'trunk.'

"Stop it! Let go of me!" said Cera. But the monster lifted her higher and wouldn't let go.

"Help! Petrie, Spike, Ducky, HELP!" shouted Cera. The spiky monster wiped tar off his face. It was Sonic.

"Cera, it is us" said Ducky. Revealing the monster to be the other dino kids. In a tar like mess. Cera was relieved at this and smiled while panting. The tar covered kids laughed at Cera. The Three-Horn tried to free herself from Littlefoot's tar covered tail and she fell to the ground.

"I guess we scared you huh?" said Sonic as he chuckled. He shook some more tar off.

Cera frowned at them and said, "I knew it was you guys all along!"

Sonic and the others laughed, "Sure you did." He laughed again.

"I knew! I did!" shouted Cera. The other kids laughed some more.

Cera just scoffed and said, "Oh, get outta my way." She started to walk away. But then she slipped on a puddle of tar. Sonic and the others laughed again at what happened. Cera got back up. She stook out her tongue while walking, but she bumped into a rock. The others giggled at that. Cera glared at the others. She then hmphed and walked away again. Sonic ran in a little circle to get the rest of the tar off of him. The tar was just sliding off Littlefoot and the others.

"Now, that's better" said Sonic. He found some tar in his quills and got the rest of it off.

Cera was walking farther away. The kids wondered why but Sonic knew why as he watched Cera walk away.

"Cera?" said Ducky.

"Cera, come back!" yelled Littlefoot. "Come back!"

"Let her go guys. She just needs some time alone" said Sonic. He knew that Cera was humiliated at what happened and she didn't want to admit that she went the wrong way. She was still arrogant. The others walked away. Cera walked close to a nearby waterfall. She sat down and started to cry. She covered her head as she continued crying.

Littlefoot and the others found a nearby pond. A deep pond in fact. The kids were washing off what was left of the tar. They also went for a little swim. Sonic kept his distance from the deep pond. He looked upset and uncomfortable.

Littlefoot noticed this and said, "Are you okay Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Littlefoot and said, "Uh…I'm okay. I just don't want to swim."

Littlefoot looked at Sonic in question. "Are you afraid of water?" he asked.

"Me? No…I just. Well…" stammered Sonic. Littlefoot frowned at him. He knew he was hiding something.

"Okay" admitted Sonic. He took a deep breath and said, "I can't swim. That's why I don't like deep water."

Littlefoot and the other kids were very surprised at this. They really thought he wasn't afraid of anything. Especially, since he fought the Sharptooth.

"We thought you weren't afraid of anything" said Ducky. Sonic laughed a little and said, "I guess I am afraid of something after all."

"Did you ever learn to swim?" asked Littlefoot.

"Well I ran around a lot. So, I guess I never learned how" said Sonic.

Ducky smiled and said, "We could teach you. We could. Yep, yep, yep." Sonic scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe…" started Sonic. He was interrupted by a roaring sound. It was the Sharptooth again.

Petrie gasped and yelled, "Sharptooth!" Ducky screamed in fear.

Sonic and the others hid a behind a big rock. Spike put his head down again.

Ducky gasped, "It's Sharptooth." The Sharptooth was on a cliff looking around. He roared again.

Sonic had had it with this big lizard. "I'm tired of this Big Bully" he said angrily.

Littlefoot agreed. "Let's get rid of him once and for all." Sonic nodded.

"What'll we do?" asked Ducky. Littlefoot looked at the deep pond. He had an idea.

"Look, we'll coax to the deep end of the pond" said Littlefoot. "He can't swim with those scrawny arms."

" _I didn't read a lot about the T-Rex but I'm guessing it stayed away from deep water because its little arms aren't strong enough for swimming"_ thought Sonic.

Littlefoot continued his plan. "Me, Sonic, and Spike will go up, and push that big rock on top of his head." Sonic looked up to see the very large rock on the edge of the cliff. Littlefoot then said, "And then he'll fall off into the water."

Sonic thought for a moment and said, "This could work Littlefoot. Good idea."

"Thanks" said Littlefoot. He then looked at Petrie. "Petrie, you whistle when he's just at the right spot where the water gets dark."

Littlefoot then said, "Now we need some bait." He looked and smiled at Ducky and Petrie did the same. They wanted Ducky to do it.

"Me!?" exclaimed Ducky. "Oh, no. No, no, no."

Sonic then had an idea too. "Don't worry Ducky. I'll protect you." Ducky felt relieved at that.

But Littlefoot raised an eyebrow. "But we'll need your help to push the rock."

Sonic smiled and said, "Hey, don't worry. As soon as we get the Sharptooth close enough, I'll run right back up. I'm a Runner, remember?"

Littlefoot sighed and said, "Okay. I just hope this works."

Sonic picked up Ducky in his hand and dashed right up the rocky hill. The Sharptooth was looking in a cave in the hill. Sonic and Ducky arrived at the entrance of the cave. Sonic put Ducky down. She hummed nervously as they got close because she was still afraid of the Sharptooth.

"Okay, we just need to get his attention" whispered Sonic. Ducky nodded nervously. The Sharptooth growled as it looked around the cave. Sonic was trying to think of something. But without warning, Ducky just screamed at the top of her lungs. Sonic flinched at the sudden scream. Both Ducky and Sonic hid behind a rock as they heard the Sharptooth growl loudly from the sudden sound. They both looked from behind the rock. The Sharptooth was nowhere to be seen. Sonic looked around. _"Where did he go?"_ thought Sonic.

Ducky started to back up a little. Suddenly, Sonic looked behind himself as he sensed something big. The Sharptooth appeared from behind a large rock pillar. Ducky started to run. Sonic quickly scooped her up and he jumped. The Sharptooth jumped to try to bite them. They all slid down the rocky hill. The Sharptooth smashed into a big rock and hit the edge of the water. Ducky screamed and went flying into the water and Sonic hit the shallow part of the water.

"Ducky! Sonic!" cried the other kids. Ducky swam and hid by a rock underwater. The Sharptooth tried to find Ducky, so it was hitting the water with his tail and foot. Petrie then saw that the Sharptooth was in position. He tried whistling. At first, he made only blowing sounds. Then he finally made a loud whistle. The Sharptooth heard the whistle and looked up. Littlefoot and Spike started to push the big rock.

"Push, Spike, push with all your might!" shouted Littlefoot. They tried pushing the rock but it was still too heavy. It was going very slowly. Sonic was about to zoom up the hill but the Sharptooth saw him. The big lizard tried to bite him but Sonic easily dodged his attacks. The Blue Runner made sure not to go to the deep side of the water. So he dashed around left, then he dashed right. Petrie took a little rock and threw it at the Sharptooth's head. Though it was just a small rock, it got the mean lizard's attention. He looked up where Petrie was. Petrie just laughed at him. The Sharptooth rammed the side of the cliff. Petrie began to fall while yelping. "Petrie!" yelled Littlefoot. Petrie managed to escape a bite from the Sharptooth. He landed on the big lizard's snout. The Sharptooth then blew hot air through his nostrils and roared. Petrie was pushed up high by the hot air. Sonic then watched Petrie go up.

Petrie flapped his wings. He then realized he was flying. "I flying. I flying. I flying!" yelled Petrie. He was now not afraid to fly anymore. Littlefoot saw this and smiled.

Sonic also smiled. _"I knew he could do it"_ thought Sonic. He then turned around to see the Sharptooth trying to munch him again. Sonic kept dodging him but he was a little too close to the deep water. The Sharptooth stomped down, causing a big splash that knocked Sonic into the deep water.

"Whoaaaaaa!" yelled Sonic before he hit the water and went under.

Littlefoot and the others gasped, "Sonic!" yelled Littlefoot. Ducky came back to the surface. The Sharptooth tried to bite her, "Help!" yelled Ducky. Petrie puffed up his chest and flew down to help Ducky. He hit one of the big lizard's eyes.

Sonic waved his arms and legs frantically underwater. He sank lower. He stopped and tried to run underwater. He sank even lower. He then managed to grab the side of the pond. He stopped sinking. He tried to hold his breath longer as he started to climb the rocky side. He knew he had to hurry to the surface.

The Sharptooth managed to jump to the top of the cliff. The big rock held him back from nearly biting the kids. The kids tried pushing the big rock but it was still too heavy. They needed Cera and Sonic. The Sharptooth started to push the rock back with his head. The kids were no match for him.

"I'm coming!" yelled a voice. Littlefoot looked behind himself. It was Cera. She was charging toward the rock.

"Cera, you're back!" yelled Littlefoot. With Cera's help, the kids started to push the rock back again. But the Sharptooth wouldn't give up. He kept pushing the rock back with his strength. The Sharptooth tried to bite one of the kids. They ducked down to avoid him. Petrie flew up and tried to hit the Sharptooth's other eye. The Tyrannosaur tried to bite him again. The kids pushed with all their might. The Sharptooth then raised his foot and stomped the ground. The dino kids were sent flying on their backs by the impact.

Cera looked around, "Where's Sonic?!" she yelled as they got back up. Littlefoot looked to the pond. He had a sad expression on his face. He thought that Sonic might not make it. He then thought the Sharptooth will win. Suddenly, Sonic jumped out of the pond. He coughed a little and looked up. The Sharptooth was pushing the rock back.

"Sonic, help!" yelled Littlefoot.

"HELP!" cried the other kids as they tried pushing the rock again.

Sonic instantly zoomed to the top of the hill. He ran until he was behind the kids. He was a few yards away from them. "Get out of the way!" shouted Sonic. The kids quickly sidestepped to one side and ducked down. Sonic ran at super speed. When he was close to the rock, he gave it a powerful shove. The Sharptooth was no match for Sonic's speed. The large rock instantly went over the edge and the Sharptooth fell. Petrie also went over because he was on the Sharptooth's head. He tried to fly back up but the Sharptooth bit his wing, and didn't let go. "HELP!" yelled Petrie. The Flyer and the Sharptooth hit the water with a big SPLASH. The Sharptooth couldn't swim back up. He was finally gone. Sonic and the dino kids looked down to see if Petrie will make it. But nothing came back up.

The dino kids all had sad looks on their faces. They thought Petrie was gone. Sonic was also very upset.

"He was my friend" said Ducky with sadness in her voice. "Poor Petrie." She sniffed and shed a tear.

Sonic's eyes were also beginning to tear up. Then his sad expression turned into bravery.

"No. I promised to keep you guys safe" said Sonic. The dino kids looked at him with surprised expressions.

"But you can't swim Sonic" said Ducky.

Sonic looked at Ducky and said, "I have to try."

Sonic jumped right off the cliff and dove into the water. The kids looked closely at the water. In a few seconds, Sonic came out with Petrie in his hands. Ducky and the others smiled as Sonic and Petrie were okay. Sonic zoomed right back up to the others. Petrie was coughing and panting, but he was alright. Sonic put him down.

Ducky was very happy. "Sonic, Petrie! You're all safe! Yep, yep, yep!" exclaimed Ducky. She ran over to both of them. She hugged Petrie and then hugged Sonic's leg. Sonic laughed a little. He knelt down and hugged her back. The others were very happy too. Littlefoot looked behind himself. He saw a strange cloud. He ran up a hill. He heard his mother calling him again. The cloud took the form of his mother.

Littlefoot was sad and upset. "Mother. I tried to do what you told me, (sniffs) but it's just too hard. I'll never find the Great Valley" he said as he lowered his head in defeat. He thought he failed her. But then the cloud started drifting away. He lifted his head and said, "Mother? Mother! Don't go Mother!"

The cloud drifted farther away. "Don't go!" Littlefoot yelled again. He followed the cloud as quickly as he could. Sonic heard Littlefoot yell and saw him running far away. Sonic quickly followed Littlefoot. The Longneck followed the cloud through a small tunnel. He skidded to a halt. He was at some wide opening. Sonic also stopped by Littlefoot. The cloud took the form of Littlefoot's mother again and shined a bright light on both Littlefoot and Sonic. The light started to stretch out. The farther it went, the more land it revealed. All the land was now clearly seen. It was the Great Valley! They finally found it. Littlefoot's mother had guided them. Littlefoot and Sonic went wide-eyed. They both stared in awe and wonder.

"The Great…Valley" said Littlefoot. His mouth hung open in amazement.

"Now THAT is the Great Valley" said Sonic with a smile.

Littlefoot called out to his other friends."Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, over here!" he yelled. They all followed his voice through the tunnel. The other kids smiled with joy and happiness when they saw it.

"Littlefoot, you found it! Yep, yep, yep!" exclaimed Ducky.

"We did it! We did it together!" shouted Littlefoot. Sonic nodded in agreement. They all ran down to the valley in laughter and joy. They were home. There were enough leaves to last for a long time. There were also waterfalls and lots of fresh water. And they were reunited with their families.

Ducky introduced Spike to her family. "This is our new brother Spike" she said. Her family was happy to adopt him to their family.

Petrie showed his mother that he can fly. "Mama, I a Flyer!" shouted Petrie. He flapped his wings hard. So hard that he blew his siblings away. His mother was so proud of him.

Cera ran to her father. "Daddy!" she yelled. Her father called back, "Cera?" She was so happy to be with her father again.

Littlefoot was finally reunited with his grandparents. He then remembered his journey. How he met Sonic and his other friends. He was so happy to have friends. They may not be Longnecks but he didn't care.

"Littlefoot!" cried Cera. Littlefoot ran to her voice. All the others kids ran to a hill. Sonic followed them. Littlefoot and the kids embraced each other in a group hug. Then they all hugged Sonic. He laughed a little.

"Welcome home guys" said Sonic. _"I wonder how I'm going to get back to my time. Maybe Tails…"_ thought Sonic. But before he could finish his thought, suddenly electricity surged in the air near the hill. The kids looked in terror. The electricity cracked and surged again, and then a circular portal appeared. A yellow fox stepped out of it. It was Tails.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic. Tails waved at Sonic. Sonic rushed over to Tails. The dino kids followed.

"Well you ready to go back Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Yeah" said Sonic as he nodded.

Littlefoot and the others looked surprised. "You're leaving?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yep. It's time for me to head back to my home" said Sonic. The kids had sad expressions on their faces. They didn't want Sonic to leave. But Sonic looked at them and tried to cheer them up.

"Hey don't look so sad. I promised to get you guys to the Great Valley safely. And I did" said Sonic.

"We'll miss you Sonic. We will. We will" said Ducky.

"I'll miss you all too" said Sonic. All the dino kids gave him a group hug. When they parted, Sonic introduced Tails to his new friends. "Tails, these are my new friends" said Sonic. The kids introduced their names to Tails. He smiled and waved at them, "Hey guys!" said Tails.

"This is my Flyer friend I told you about Littlefoot" said Sonic. Littlefoot looked at Tails curiously. He saw that he had 2 tails. "Wow, you have 2 tails!" exclaimed Littlefoot. The others also looked in wonder.

Petrie looked again and said, "But how he a Flyer? I see no wings."

"That's because I use my tails to fly" said Tails.

"Really!?" said Petrie.

Tails nodded. He spun his 2 tails like helicopter blades and he flew. The dino kids were amazed at this. Tails then landed.

Cera walked to Sonic, "Sonic…I…um" started Cera. Sonic just smiled as he knew Cera was trying to apologize about before. Even though she was still arrogant about it.

Sonic patted her head. "Hey it's okay. Just try not to be too tough, okay?" said Sonic. Cera nodded.

Ducky walked to Sonic. "Maybe we could teach you to swim when you come back" she said.

"Maybe" smiled Sonic.

"You are coming back right?" asked Cera.

"I promise that I will come see you guys again" said Sonic.

"You promise?" asked Littlefoot.

"I promise" answered Sonic as he nodded. They all hugged him again.

Sonic then said, "If you guys will miss me a lot, think of me when you feel the wind. Because you never know, I might just be running by." He winked at his dino friends. Littlefoot winked back.

"Well, see ya later!" said Sonic. The kids said their good byes. Sonic and Tails ran through the portal, and then the portal vanished.

 _Back in Mobius…_

Sonic was now back home. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled. Tails laughed at him. Sonic laughed too. He hasn't eaten anything in the dinosaurs' time. He couldn't eat leaves.

"Why don't we grab some chilidogs" said Tails.

"Sounds good enough to me buddy" said Sonic.

 _Later that night…_

Littlefoot was lying down for some sleep. He looked up at the night sky. He felt a little wind. He smiled and said, "Good Night Sonic." He laid down his head and went to sleep.

Sonic was standing on a hill and looked up at the night sky too. He smiled, "Good Night Littlefoot" he said.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 _To be continued…_


End file.
